gtaxfilesivfandomcom-20200216-history
Cody Davis
Cody Davis was a Senior Special Agent at Prospero. Highly skilled, proficient, and trained, he was assigned as personal bodyguard to The Custodian, along with Alex Carter. Biography Background Cody Davis was employed by the CIA in 1967. In a short amount of time he proved himself to be very capable, and had several hundred successful operations under his belt by 1985, many of which deemed to be 'impossible' by normal standards. His mission record, combined with his quick thinking, demeanour, and combat skill made him one of the CIA's best Agents of the time, if not one of the best ever. In 1976, Davis met and befriended Johnathon Price, The Custodian. Transfer to Prospero In 1985 at the personal behest of The Custodian, Davis, along with Carter, transferred to Prospero. The Custodian sent the two out as a team, using their skills to accomplish a multitude of nigh-on impossible recovery missions. In particular, The Custodian had them searching for objects with suspected healing properties, but they were never successful in retrieving any objects of that kind. In 1994, shortly before OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE, Davis was present during Agent Katie Downes' assassination attempt on The Custodian. Downes managed to discover that The Custodian was performing off-the-books 'cloak and dagger' operations to recover objects without the general knowledge of Prospero. In particular, he was using questionable, and in some cases outright illegal, tactics in order to acquire them. In addition, she discovered that he was eliminating any Agents that learned of anything even remotely pointing towards his activities. Attempting to stop The Custodian, she went to confront him at his office. However, before she was able to kill him, she was shot and killed by Carter with a bullet to the head. Following Downes' assassination attempt, The Custodian assigned Davis and Carter as his personal bodyguards, and withdrew them from all field operations. Due to this, Agents Sarah Williams and Jack Hunter were assigned to OPERATION: INCLEMENT STRIKE instead, a decision which The Custodian would later come to regret. Advent of the Myths Davis continued to serve as bodyguard to The Custodian before and during the Advent of the Myths. He encountered Agent Carl Johnson a number of times as the latter met with The Custodian for briefings and debriefings. The two regarded each other with a level of respect, particularly on CJ's side. The Plot Thickens Davis was present with The Custodian when the latter attended a meeting at the Fallen Tree warehouse. Davis, along with Carter, stood by on guard whilst The Custodian did his dealings. Attack on Prospero H.Q. After learning of The Custodian's malicious dealings, CJ attempted to confront him at Prospero H.Q. Aided by Sarah Williams, the two attempted to reach The Custodian at his office, however they were slowed down by Agents loyal to the The Custodian. After dispatching of the Agents, CJ and Sarah managed to reach the offices floor. Davis and Carter moved to eliminate them, but they were commanded to stand down by The Custodian. As talks between The Custodian and CJ concluded, a number of loyal Agents arrived at the offices floor. The Custodian ordered them to attack CJ and Sarah, and in the ensuing chaos, he, along with Davis and Carter, escaped using a chopper on the roof of Prospero H.Q., and fled to Satellite Site Omega. Showdown at Satellite Site Omega After the three arrived at Satellite Site Omega, Davis accompanied The Custodian as he commanded all staff to evacuate the facility, and then went to check on his daughter, Kylie Price. When CJ and Sarah arrived, both he and Carter went to confront them near the facility entrance. The two groups expressed mutual dismay at what was about to happen, as well as a desire to prevent it were circumstances different. After mutual acknowledgement that what was going to happen had to happen, they engaged in combat. In the ensuing battle, Davis was killed first, and then Carter was mortally wounded by CJ. With no way to help him, CJ ended Carter's suffering with a bullet to the head. List of Appearances * X-Files IV Storymode Gallery CodyDavisChar.jpg DavisCharFrame.jpg Grand Theft Auto San Andreas Screenshot 2017.10.16 - 22.08.18.25.jpg Category:Characters Category:Prospero